Looking Back
by CurlyMustache
Summary: Harry looking back and having a short short recap on things after the Wizarding War. Just an innocent fic; my first Harry Potter one. Trying to shake writer's block. Tell me how I did. c:


Harry curled his toes in the sand as he gazed out at the setting sun, watching the distant rays of orange turn the sparkling blue water to a shimmering yellow. Ginny sat beside him, their hands clasped tightly together as they lay there; silent. Harry shuffled closer to Ginny in the sand, and Ginny shifted so her bright orange head rested on Harry's bare chest.

Harry glanced down at the woman he was so lucky to have. The setting sun made Ginny's hair sparkle brilliantly, and Harry reached up to stroke her head, his fingers running through the silky strands. Ginny let her eyelids close, and soon she was asleep, curled against Harry, her head on his steadily rising and falling chest. Harry smiled down at her before leaning his head back, continuing to run his fingers through her beautiful strands of orange hair that he loved so dearly.

Gazing at that pretty face, he ran back over all the times they had spent together, holding hands at Hogwarts, doing homework, practicing in D.A… and then he thought of their wedding and he smiled. Ginny had been beautiful, floating down the aisle in her golden dress that complimented her hair, and her dazzling bouquet of red, yellow, and white roses. She radiated beauty, brilliance, and confidence. Harry had felt as if he didn't deserve a girl so extraordinary; he was completely stumped as to why she had chosen _him, _out of _all _people…

And he thought back to where Ginny had thrown the bouquet, and Ron and Hermione had both caught it. In fact, they were planning their wedding right now, while Harry and Ginny were out on their honeymoon. It was amazing what had happened since Voldemort's downfall. How many astonishing things were happening in the Wizarding World right now; muggle-borns had come out of hiding, run-away Death Eaters were being thrown into Azkaban, which was now back under control of the _new _Ministry of Magic. Hogwarts had been replenished to its full state as well, and the staff had thrown a grand party.

Of course, there were also the deaths to think about. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Snape… Their funerals had been held, and Severus Snape's had been most surprising. Half the Wizarding community had come to pay their final respects to the brave wizard that went through so much, even before his death. Word had spread quickly about the story of Severus Snape. Now, hundreds looked up to him, idolized him, even. Harry felt a distinct connection to the man, now, knowing how much he had loved and cared about his mother.

And the others had their own funerals. Remus and Tonk's baby, Teddy, was a healthy infant. A few months old now, not old enough to know much, but he was growing up just fine. He had his grandmother to look after him, and had regular visits from his godfather, who took pictures every time he went.

George and Lee were doing alright with the joke shop without Fred. Lee had finally made Katie Bell go on a date with him, and George was satisfied with making new products, most in honor of Fred. Although George was a bit more distant than he used to be, he was still the same prankster everyone knew and loved.

And Voldemort was gone. Finally, He-Who-Deserved-To-Die-A-Far-More-Torturous-Death, was dead. Forever, that horrible creature was gone. He could not return to harm people any longer. _That _was what truly brought a new sense of relief and life to him, knowing now that the people who had died fighting for what was right had their justice. Never again would that inhumane being ever strike again.

The sun was quickly lowering over the horizon, and far too soon twilight was upon them. Harry had roused himself from his memories and glanced around. Even though the sun had disappeared, it was still warm on the tropical coast on which they were staying. Harry briefly contemplated staying and sleeping here for the night, but thought different of it. Harry shifted and lifted the sleeping and peaceful Ginny into his arms without waking her, and slowly traipsed back toward the small, brick cottage.

You know, looking back on everything, Harry thought this would be a great story to tell his kids someday, when they were old enough to understand – Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Loved.

"_There will always be help for those who __**deserve**__ it," Albus Dumbledore; Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_


End file.
